dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Sak-Ri-Ko Antagonists: * Arthur Harde * Monroe Other Characters: * Madge Allen * Mrs. Saunders Locations: * Hotel Imperial * Cornton, Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Will Ely | Penciler2_1 = Will Ely | Inker2_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle2 = Larry Steele: "The Nick Orsatti Case (Part 1)" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nick Orsatti Other Characters: * Laura Wilkes * James Wilkes * Mrs. Steele Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "Curse of the Indian Mummy" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Professor Deane * Ihmar Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Bruce Nelson: "The Blood of the Lotus (Part 2)" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sing Lee Antagonists: * Dr. Hong * Slug Cully * Philip Pomeroy Other Characters: * Lois Woodworth * Donald Barnes Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler5_1 = Russell Cole | Inker5_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle5 = Handcuff Hawkins | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker6_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle6 = Bart Regan, Spy: "To Sink the ATLANTIS" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Buck Marshall: "Trail of Yellow" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler7_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker7_1 = Homer Fleming | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cross Other Characters: * Sheriff * Jack Foster Locations: * Western U.S., ** Sage City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "In the Ring" | Synopsis8 = Slam is assisted in a brawl by a young boxer, Danny Blake, who afterwards invites him to watch the next fight on the ring. During that fight Danny is knocked out and appears to be dead. Later Shorty find out that Danny's opponent, Cardoni, leaves a row of dead fighters behind. In attempt to get the crooked Cardoni, Slam enters the ring himself. But in doing so, he places his very life in the hands of his companions, Shorty and Snoop. | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker8_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Snoop Dolan Antagonists: * Nick Cardoni * Manny Other Characters: * Danny Blake * Frank O'Day Locations: * ** Emporium Items: * Electric Gun | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. ** At this time, More Fun Comics and New Adventure Comics were still being published by "Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}